


Ваши руки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Halloween, Hands, Kinktober, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Холмса есть слепки его рук. Уотсон занимается любовью. И делает это с руками.





	Ваши руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Hands of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331710) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



— Вы уверены, что я не смогу убедить вас присоединиться ко мне, Уотсон? Эдинбург очень хорош в это время года.

— Нет. Я много лет был доктором мистера Тейлора, поэтому очень хотел бы быть с ним в его последние дни.

— Понятно. Кстати, пока я буду отсутствовать, мне могут доставить особенную посылку.

— О, Холмс! Миссис Хадсон ещё не оправилась от последней. Вы знаете, что буквально вчера она нашла одного смелого безбилетника-беглеца в уборной? Или скорее он нашёл её, к тому же в довольно неудобный момент, судя по её крикам.

— Я не думаю, что наука рассказала нам всё, что нужно знать об интеллекте или жизнеспособности амфибии из рода Anura(1).

— Ну, хорошо, как бы то ни было, если вчерашний сюрприз не был последним, в своей тарелке вы найдёте лягушачьи лапки. Итак, что же это за особенная посылка, осмелюсь спросить?

— Ничего живого, уверяю вас.

— Ваша уверенность меня не обнадёживает, Холмс.

— Вы помните покойного доктора Мортимера?

— Конечно. Дело Баскервиля. Подождите, «покойного»?

— Да, он погиб в море несколько месяцев назад.

— О, Боже мой.

— Вы помните, когда мы с ним встретились в первый раз, он говорил, как его заинтересовал мой череп?

— Да, это забавно. Будучи френологическим (2) энтузиастом, он был очарован вашим экземпляром. Я помню, что он хотел провести пальцами по вашей теменной борозде.

— Ну, по-видимому головы не были единственной частью тела, к которым он испытывал интерес. В своём завещании он выделил деньги на изготовление слепков моих рук, которые будут сделаны и добавлены к коллекции, подаренной британскому Музею.

— Ваши руки?

Холмс кивнул. — Несколько недель назад была первая стадия процесса. Формы были отправлены во Францию для литья, а готовые изделия пришлют сюда для моего заключительного одобрения, прежде чем они будут переданны британскому Музею.

— Как любопытно. И замысловато.

— Метод скручивания, мой дорогой Уотсон. Слепки делаются из экспериментального материала, искусственной глины, если я понимаю правильно. Они должны получиться достаточно реалистичными. И там будет что-то вроде внутренней инженерии. Скелет, если угодно.

— Инженерия!

— Так что пальцы будут двигаться. — Для демонстрации он сжал и разжал пальцы.

— Но если руки будут выставлены за стеклом в музее, зачем пальцы должны двигаться?

— Я не знаю, Уотсон, но эти детали были объяснены мне поверенным доктора Мортимера. Так или иначе, я ожидаю, что руки пришлют на этой неделе.

— Ну, я не потревожу их. Мне оставить их в вашей спальне до вашего возвращения?

— Да. Или вы можете открыть посылку и прислать мне отчёт о ваших впечатлениях. Осмеливаюсь сказать, что в этом мире нет никого, включая меня, конечно, кто знает мои руки лучше, чем вы, Уотсон.

Я ощутил, как мои щёки окрасил румянец, и смог только пробормотать:

— Возможно.

***

_Дорогой Холмс,_

_Вчера я закончил свою бессменную вахту у постели мистера Тейлора. Вернулся домой я уже утром, пропустив завтрак, поэтому лёг на диван и проспал до обеда. Из-за этого я не услышал, что доставили посылку, о которой вы упомянули, но после чая миссис Хадсон я принял решение её открыть._

_О, Холмс, поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что эти ваши руки совершенно необыкновенные!_

_Я не могу понять ни природу материала, ни даже того, из чего он может быть сделан. У слепков точная структура человеческой кожи и — я признаю, что это может быть игрой воображения — кажется, они тёплые; не кровеносное тепло живых существ, конечно, но и ни в коей мере не инертный холод земли, глины или камня. Руки обнажены, конечно, и лишены пластырей, которые украшают вас, но, тем не менее, сходство безошибочное, чтобы не сказать, странное. Цвет рук — тот, который мог бы быть у ваших рук, если бы они не были обесцвечены сильными кислотами и не имели постоянных чернильных пятен. У каждого слепка есть запястье и приблизительно дюйм предплечья, которое служит основанием, а в каждом основании — пять маленьких золотых крючков, за который можно потянуть острым, плоским инструментом. Если это сделать, соответствующий палец сожмётся. С помощью крючка можно зафиксировать палец в каком-то положении. Я предполагаю, что у музея будет своего рода стенд для них, поскольку, когда пальцы сжаты, рука не может стоять вертикально на основании запястья и должна лежать плашмя._

_Я также случайно обнаружил, что руки непроницаемы для воды. Каждая рука была упакована в бархатный футляр и лежала на соломе в большем ящике._

_На самом деле я совершенно очарован ими, и я знаю, что вы будете тоже. Я надеюсь, что вы наслаждаетесь конференцией._

_Искренне ваш Уотсон._

***

 **10.10.** Почему люди чувствуют потребность исповедаться в глубинах своей развращённости? Некоторые делают это перед священником, за деревянной перегородкой. Я решил сделать это здесь, в моём личном дневнике, без надежды на прощение. Руки Холмса великолепны. И я столь же сражён факсимиле (3), как и оригиналами. На самом деле, после тестирования всех механизмов с точки зрения мастерства, я сделал так, чтобы пальцы были немного согнуты, а потом прикоснулся рукой к щеке и провёл по лицу. Жест привязанности, который Холмс никогда, конечно, мне не дарует. Прикосновение было ласковым. Я не понимаю, как, но это правда. Я уверен, что если эти руки приставить к телу, они манипулировали бы хрупкими инструментами с предельной осторожностью и точностью. Я предполагаю, что это должно быть мастерство. Или инженерия.

Я всё ещё чувствую эту ласку, и, Боже, помоги, мне хочется больше.

***

 **12.10.** Холмс должен вернуться через три дня, но я молюсь, чтобы это произошло раньше. Мысли о руках преследуют меня весь день: за завтраком, когда я принимал пациентов, даже в клубе. Я оставил их в кресле Холмса. Собравшись спать этим вечером, я взял одну из них с собой. Левую, как оказалось. Я поставил её на основание на комоде, пока готовился ко сну. Она снова и снова притягивала мой взгляд, и я вспоминал вчерашнее прикосновение. Наконец, я сдался. Я приложил руку к щеке, а потом погладил себя по волосам, будто я какое-то домашнее животное. Мне стыдно, очень стыдно, но мне это понравилось. Я упивался каждым прикосновением, каждым мгновением. В этих прикосновениях, в те моменты, ну, в общем, была чистая привязанность, их можно было бы даже считать братскими, но потом, конечно, я осмелел. Я провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе. А потом обхватил губами кончик пальца и облизал.

О, Боже.

Я пососал подушечку большого пальца. А потом сделал это с каждым пальцем. Затем ткнулся носом в ладонь и облизал её тоже. Мои глаза обожгло слезами, а член запульсировал, требуя внимания. Но я отказал ему в этом. Задрожав, я поставил руку на комод и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Я проснулся рано утром, ощущая боль от положения, в котором моё тело оставалось в течение нескольких часов. Я решил сделать запись о событии прошлой ночи, чтобы очиститься от этого зла. В ближайшее время я отнесу руки в спальню Холмса. И они там останутся до тех пор, пока Холмс не вернётся.

***

 **12.10.** О, даже самым простым из планов судьба считает целесообразным помешать! После того, как я сделал предыдущую запись, меня сморил сон, и я не проснулся в своё обычное время. Войдя в гостиную в одно и то же время, мы с миссис Хадсон обнаружили вторую, правую, руку лежащей на коврике у камина; бархатный футляр лежал в кресле Холмса, но и он собирался соскользнуть на пол.

Увиденное миссис Хадсон взволновало, если не сказать больше. И кто мог её в этом обвинить? Вид руки на коврике не может не вызвать тревогу. Я предположил, что, возможно, что одной из горничных стало любопытно, что лежит в бархатном футляре, но когда она его открыла и увидела то, что в нём скрывается, она его бросила. Это встревожило миссис Хадсон, поскольку, как я знаю, она столь же компетентный работодатель, как и домовладелица. Она сказала мне очень твёрдым голосом, что я должен спрятать обе руки в моём гардеробе до возвращения Холмса и что, если она увидит руки или футляры с ними к югу от лестницы, она не отвечает за свои действия.

После того, как миссис Хадсон это сказала, я сбежал. Я позавтракал, пообедал и поужинал в клубе, а промежуточные часы провёл на работе, в библиотеке и гуляя по городу. Я даже подумал о том, чтобы заночевать в гостинице, но потом отругал себя за эту мысль.

И вот я здесь. Они всё ещё лежат в своих футлярах на комоде. Но я такой же легкомысленный, как и возлюбленный. Я хочу их увидеть. Я хочу быть замеченным ими. Я хочу их коснуться.

Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы они ко мне прикоснулись.

Руки Холмса.

Я никогда не узнаю прикосновения его реальных рук, но этого достаточно.

Более чем достаточно.

Они, практически, во многих отношениях, лучше.

Я болен! Это — безумие!

Это ничего не значит. Хотя я ненавижу эту привычку у моих пациентов, я принял лаунданум и провалился в сон без сновидений.

***

 **13.10.** О, какой у меня был сон!

Но на самом деле этот сон приснился мне не сразу, конечно. Проснувшись, в состоянии дремоты я полностью разделся, достал из тайника банку с вазелином и взялся рукой за член. Утром я обнаружил свою ночную рубашку и открытую банку под кроватью, влажность на моих простынях и около умывальника на полу пятна.

Но в моём сне, конечно, были руки. Они подняли крышки своих футляров и поползли как пауки, вниз по комоду, по полу и заползли на кровать. Я их не боялся. Наоборот, я поднял пуховое одеяло, чтобы их поприветствовать.

Одна рука была сухой. И она была гладкой.

— О, Боже, — застонал я.

Холмс никогда не прикоснётся ко мне вот так. Никогда.

Он никогда не предложит мне свои пальцы, чтобы я их пососал. Он никогда не проследит черты моего лица самыми лёгкими прикосновениями. Он никогда нежно не взлохматит мои волосы, пока я не отвечу на ласку с кошачьей мольбой о большем.

Он, конечно, никогда не нырнёт под мою ночную рубашку и не будет дразнить мой сосок влажной рукой. О, какой же этот кусочек плоти чувствительный, он так отзывается, когда его сжимают пальцами.

Я скинул свою одежду, не желая никакого барьера между своей кожей и руками.

О, пусть они бродят везде, где пожелают!

Я услышал, как что-то мягкое упало, а затем впал в отчаяние, когда подумал, что одна рука исчезла.

— О, пожалуйста! — тихо попросил я. — Вернитесь.

Влажная рука поползала по моей шее к виску и успокаивающе его погладила.

Через мгновение очень-очень влажная рука скользнула вдоль сгиба моего бедра.

— О, Боже.

Я развёл ноги пошире и поднял бёдра.

Бесстыдно. Бессмысленно. Нуждаясь.

Рука от моего виска спустилась по моему торсу и встретила своего компаньона.

Я запрокинул на подушке голову.

Я застонал тихо, но открыто.

Одна рука играла с моими яйцами, в то время как другая скользнула между ягодицами и стала исследовать мой анус. Очень скоро я ощутил в себе один, а потом два длинных, изящных, играющих на мне, как на скрипке, пальца, и влажный кулак, скользящий вверх и вниз по моему члену и сжимающий его.

Я прикусил губу, чтобы удержаться от крика. Удовольствие было настолько внезапным, настолько сильным, настолько полным, что перед глаза потемнело, а когда тьма рассеялась, оказалось, что я лежу на боку и дрожу.

— Я люблю вас, — прошептал я.

Руки выпутались из плена между моими ногами и поползли к моим губам.

Я поцеловал их. Я облизал их. Я пососал их. Они сильно пахли моими собственными желанием и семенем, но я об этом не волновался. Я говорил с ними, пытаясь описать словами глупого любовника, что они заставили меня чувствовать, насколько они красивы и как я их обожал.

Когда сон покинул меня, я заурчал.

Безумие! Безумие. Безумие?

Но я знаю, что сегодня вечером я не буду принимать лаунданум.

И я оставлю банку с вазелином там, где она сейчас, без крышки.

И я оставлю футляры открытыми.

А мою ночную рубашку — в комоде.

Да, я сошёл с ума.

***

 **14.10.** Первый сон пришёл ко мне в начале ночи. А второй — перед рассветом, и он был столь ярким, что я ощутил боль, ну, в общем, в той части моего тела, которая станет очевидной дальше в моём рассказе.

Я заснул на животе.

Сон начался с пальцев, которые меня разбудили.

Я зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы не позволить крику сорваться с губ. Одна рука вцепилась в плоть моих ягодиц. А другая проникала в мой вход. Я положил на первую руку свою собственную, лаская её так же грубо, но с любовью, как она ласкала меня.

С каждым толчком с руки капал вазелин. Когда второй палец присоединился к первому, я с радостью приподнял свою задницу, пронзив себя глубже.

Я зарычал в подушку.

Требуя. Умоляя.

— Ещё.

Больше жара. Больше заполнения.

Ещё. Просто больше.

Я так долго жаждал прикосновений Холмса. Возможно, я был полон решимости насытиться до смерти — теперь, когда это было, ну, в общем, в пределах досягаемости.

Пальцы погружались. Пальцы растягивали.

Три пальца.

Другая рука больше не была на моих ягодицах. Она ласкала моё лицо по линии волос, по уху, сплетала свои пальцы с моими.

Я повернул голову. И пососал кончик большого пальца.

Четыре пальца во мне. Ещё большой палец.

— О, — выдохнул я. — О.

Вся рука была внутри меня.

Я не мог двигаться. Я не мог думать.

Я мог только быть.

Я стонал. Я задыхался. Я рыдал.

Гладя и мягко поглаживая мой член, рука подталкивала меня к нежному освобождению.

Это было они.

Именно они.

Такие хорошие руки.

Я развёл такой беспорядок, конечно. Постельные принадлежности. Думаю, что я пытался прикоснуться к мечте руками. Они — такие опытные любовники, а я — болван.

Странно, что понятие безумия больше меня не беспокоит.

Теперь я наполнен страхом, ведь завтра Холмс вернётся.

И заберёт свои руки.

***

 **14.10.** Я занимался ночью любовью с руками.

Они не ожили, конечно. Это была просто пара глупых снов.

Я поцеловал их и сказал, насколько я буду по ним скучать. Я протёр их и сказал, что никогда их не забуду. Я облизал их и пососал кончики пальцев и сказал, как люди приедут со всего мира, чтобы на них посмотреть и изучить их. Я поцеловал каждую ладонь в последний раз и сказал, как я их люблю.

А потом я с нежностью положил их на бархатное ложе. И пожелал им спокойной ночи.

И сейчас я собираюсь отложить перо, пойти спать и ждать последний прощальный сон.

**У ВАС**

**НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ ЕГО,**

**МИСТЕРА ХОЛМСА.**

**ИЛИ НАС.**

***

— С-с-скотланд Я-я-ярд? Произошло у-у-убийство! Б-б-бейкер С-с-стрит! Д-д-доктор В-в-ватсон! З-з-задушен! _А руки сбежали!_

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) – Anura – (Бесхво́стые) – крупнейший отряд земноводных, насчитывающий около 6000 современных и 84 ископаемых видов.  
(2) – Френология – Антинаучная теория о связи психических свойств человека и строения его черепа.  
(3) – Факсимиле – от лат. fac simile – букв. «делай подобное».


End file.
